Three Brothers
by LilIzzy
Summary: WHAT IF Bella NETHER MEET THE CULLENS BUT SHE MEET THREE MEN WHO SHE FELT SUDDENLY DRAWN TO ALL THREE OF THEM AND DOSENT KNOW WHY WHAT WILL HAPPEN!
1. First Sight

Three Brothers

WHAT IF BELLA NEVER MET THE CULLENS BUT SHE MET THREE MEN WHO SHE FELT INSTANTLY DRAWN TO AND THEY TO HER. YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or the characters. They are claimed by the talented Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 1 – First sight

I had arrived in Forks yesterday and I was going off to school this morning as Charlie had enrolled me in school as quickly as he could.

I laid in bed, just listening to the rain outside when I heard Charlie shout my name from downstairs asking me to come down and meet someone.

I got up, showered and got dressed and headed downstairs. When I got down there, Charlie and his friend were in the dining room so I headed into the kitchen went straight to the fridge and got some fresh orange juice then sat down at the table.

"Bella I would like you to meet Caius" Charlie said as I sat down. I looked over and couldn't believe my eyes. He was drop dead gorgeous.

"Pleasure...to...meet...you" I managed to say blushing. Charlie laughed and Caius just smiled.

"Pleasure is all mine" he replied smiling. Charlie got up then excused himself to get ready for work. As soon as Charlie had disappeared, I stood up and went over to the counter to wash the pots. As I started them, Caius came up behind me and put his hand around my waist. I could feel his breath on my neck as he started to kiss it. I tried to ignore him and carry on with the pots but I couldn't concentrate as he had then slid his hand up my top and started to pinch my nipples. When we heard Charlie coming back down the stairs, Caius moved away and sat back down while I finished the pots. Charlie came over to the table and sat down. As he sat down, I looked at him as he started to speak.

"Bella. Caius offered to take you to school and pick you up as we haven't got you a car yet." I looked over at Caius who just smiled.

"Sure that would be great" I said hesitating. After a little while, I stood up and went and got my bag and met Caius at the door. Charlie wished us luck and thanked Caius for driving us so he wouldn't be late to work. When we got outside, we headed to his car where two men stood and who were just as gorgeous as Caius. Shockingly, I wanted all three gorgeous men. When Caius and I got to the car, Caius stopped to introduce us.

"Bella these are my brothers Aro and Marcus."

"Hello" I replied as they smiled.

"Do you mind sitting in the middle of us Bella" Aro asked smiling at us. I just nodded as Marcus opened the door and I got in. Aro sat next to me on my right and Marcus sat next to me on my left, while Caius got in the driver's seat and started the engine as we set off towards the school. As soon as we were away from Charlie's further down the road and out of sight of anyone, Caius pulled of to the side of the road and stopped.

To be continued...

Hope you like it!


	2. Talk Preview

SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG TO UP DATE BUT IVE BEEN A LITTLE BUSY WITH EXAMS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS PREVIEW OF WHAT IS HAPPENING IN CHAPTER 2 I SHOULD HAVE THE REST UP IN A COUPLE HOURS - ENJOY LUV LILJ16

After we stopped we sat in silence I could feel my heart pounding in my chest I started messing with my finger's and looking down on my lap when me phone went of I jumped I got my phone out and picked it up.

"Hello"

"Bella where are you" Jake asking worried

"On my way why"

"Cause your dad said you set of half hour go and should be hear by now"

"Well im on my way"

"How long you going to be and who you with"

"Don't know and it a friend of Charlie's"

"Okay bells don't be to long class begins soon" the phone went dead and I put it back in my pocket when I noticed that Caius had turned his chair around and now was looking directly at us

"Isabella" Caius said I looked up

"Would you come over here please" he asked in a sexy voice I nodded and moved so that I was sitting on his lap I looked down at my hands when Caius lifted my chin up and moved slowly towards us I could feel his brothers pressing up against my back when Caius lips touched mine I felt an electric shock go threw me I could feel his brothers kissing my neck and rubbing my thighs I started to moan into Caius mouth which gave his tongue access.

"Isabella before we go any further you need to know some things but there is rules and consequences if you agree to what we tell you and also you accept us."


	3. Talk

We sat in silence after Caius had stopped the car and looked at each other. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I started messing with my fingers while looking down towards my lap when my phone went off. I jumped and got my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello"

"Bella where are you?" Jake asked, worried.

"On my way. Why?"

"Cause your dad said you set off 30 minutes hour ago, and you should be hear by now"

"Well, I'm on my way"

"How long you going to be and who are you with?"

"Don't know and it's a friend of Charlie's"

"Okay bells. Don't be too long. Class begins soon" the phone went dead and I put it back in my pocket. I looked up and noticed that Caius had turned his chair around and was now looking at us.

"Isabella" Caius said and I looked up.

"Would you come over here please?" he asked in a sexy voice. I nodded and moved so that I was sitting on his lap. I looked down at my hands but Caius lifted my chin up and moved slowly towards me. As he did, I felt his brothers pressing up against my back. When Caius's lips touched mine, I felt an electric shock go through me. I could feel his brothers kissing my neck and rubbing my thighs, as I started to moan into Caius mouth, which gave his tongue access.

"Isabella before we go any further, you need to know some things. But there are rules and consequences if you agree to what we tell you and if you accept us."

I looked up at Caius and he smiled as I nodded. He looked at his brothers. I just started to mess with my fingers, pulling at them when all off a sudden my hands where behind my back and being handcuffed. I looked up at Caius and he was smiling.

"Why am I handcuffed?"

"So that we can talk and you don't hit us"

"Okay talk"

He laughed, causing me to frown at him as I felt his brother's move closer behind us. I felt one of their lips moving up my neck. I moaned and Caius just sat back watching his brother. I moaned, "More!" as the brother kissing my neck moved up to nibble on my ear.

"Isabella. What do you know about vampires" he whispered in my ear. I knew it was Marcus by his voice from before.

"That they're not real" The three of them started to laugh. Then what they were trying to say hit me. I tried to move but three pairs of hands held me still.

"Isabella, we will not hurt you" Caius said. I nodded and stopped struggling.

"Okay, I trust you"

"Well, now that you know there is something else. Have you ever heard the term soul mate?"

I nodded my head and he smiled.

"Well it seems that all three of us are your soul mate and you are ours" I nodded so that he knew I understood and he carried on.

"Well, we were wondering if you were ok with this. But before you decide, there are things that we need to tell you."

"Okay"

"Well for starters, if you agree to become our mate, you have to agree to only allow the three of us your heart, soul and body" I nodded.

"There will have to be rules and punishment if the rules are broken. For starters, you are not allowed to let another male touch you, apart from your father. Second, you are to do as we say when we say. Third, you are to come and stay with my brothers and I every night when your father has fallen asleep. Fourth, you are to let us buy you anything we want. Fifth, you are to have dinner with us in one of our classes at the school every night. Finally, we will call you Isabella not Bella as everyone else calls you Bella."

I nodded and Caius smiled at this.

"Also, we have been able to get it to where you only have Aro, Marcus or myself as your teachers for school so that you will always be near one of us. We've also made it so that you have a table at the back of the room by yourself so that we can help you catch up your school work." I nodded.

"So Isabella, is this all okay with you?" I looked at Caius as I thought about all of the conditions.

"Yes" They all signed in relief.

"Isabella, you'll need to declare yourself as ours."

"I will be all three of your mate and I will follow your rules"

"Good. Now, I believe that we were doing something before we started talking." with that Caius leaned over closer and kissed me as his brothers moved to each side of my neck and started to kiss it as they stroke higher up my thighs, getting higher and higher until I felt them at the top of my thighs. I looked at them both. They were both smiling. I then realized that I still had on the hand cuffs as Caius continued kissing me. Then, all of a sudden, my top was off. I moaned as Caius moved his mouth down to my nipples and put one in his mouth. I could feel my skirt being lifted up and someone slipping their hand down to my center and ran his fingers across it then the stopped and moved away slightly.

"We should get moving. We don't want you to be late for your first day"

I put my bra back on properly then my top as I got out of Caius's lap and sat back between Aro and Marcus as Caius put his seat back and started the engine. I fixed my skirt and panties and we set off to school. I felt all of their eyes on me. I also felt Marcus put a hand on my left thigh and Aro on my right thigh and then start stroking. I moaned as they did this and before I knew it, we were parked in the teacher parking lot at the school. We got out of the car and……………….

To be continued


	4. School Part 1

Previous

I felt all of their eyes on me. I also felt Marcus put a hand on my left thigh and Aro on my right thigh and then start stroking. I moaned as they did this and before I knew it, we were parked in the teacher parking lot at the school. We got out of the car and……………….

Chapter Three

School Part 1

I was glad no one could see us as we had parked on the staff car park. Unfortunately, to get up to the main reception, you had to walk through the main student parking lot.

We all got out our things out of the car and began to walk to walk to the reception room. I was walking between Aro and Caius and Marcus was on Caius's right side. Everyone was watching us as we walked past the cars. Then I saw Jacob, and began to walk over to him. I was aware of the three brothers following me.

"Bella" Jake said stepping closer to hug me, but I stepped back and he looked confused.

"Jake. Sorry, but you can't touch me as I fell the other day and bruised my arms and sides and they're really sore"

"That's okay. What are you doing with the Volturi teachers?"

"Oh, they gave me a lift" He stepped closer and looked like he was smelling the air around me. Then he turned and made a hand gesture to someone and they came over to us. They stepped back and looked like they were talking low enough to where I couldn't hear them. Then Jacob turned to me.

"Bella, could I speak to you please?"

"I can't. I need to get to the reception room and pick up some things and then get some time off a couple afternoons so I can go work at the hospital with the new doctor there"

"What doctor?"

"Dr. Cullen" Their faces turned sour. I looked over and saw some good cars and noticed some kids looking at us. I recognised them from Phoenix but shook my head and looked at Jake.

"What's your problem? I know Dr. Cullen. So what?"

"How do you know him?"

"He's my doctor from Phoenix who used to treat me when I hurt myself and I got into volunteering there. Why?"

"You can't go see this doctor."

"I didn't ask for your permission. I can do what I like"

"Bella you don't understand" I stepped closer to him.

"I understand and I know about them so screw you! Besides who gives a shit what you think, because I don't. Stay away from me Jake" I whispered to him.

"Bella please listen"

"No. I won't. You don't rule me or anything. I can do what I like and I'll be glad when this year is over"

"Why?"

"I leave for Italy at the end of this year"

"Why?"

"Scholarship in Rome"

"You're only 17"

"Actually, I'll be 18 in a week. I'm a Senior not a Junior"

"You can't be"

"I am so go screw yourself. I will see who I like, work at the hospital like I like and do what I want when I want"

"Okay. So, do you notice any difference in the kids over there? If you know Dr Cullen and his kids?"

"No. They look like I do. They're all Seniors and they're all 18."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Dinner's cancelled tonight. I'm working late and then going off to a friends for dinner and Charlie's working late as well"

"How come he's working late?"

"Something about a robbery down in town. He has to go deal with it"

"Okay" I laughed as Jake looked at me like I had a death wish. I leaned closer again

"Your secrets safe but you do anything and I'll have it over the news before you can say I do" I stepped back and he looked worried

"What do you know" I laughed and walked away. He grabbed my arm.

"Let go now" he grabbed me tighter.

"You asked for it" I hit him and sent him flying into his truck. I walked off then and over to the steps. People had surrounded him and I pulled my phone out and rung for an ambulance then rung Charlie.

"Bells, what's up?"

"I hit Jacob."

"Why"

"He was telling me a lot of shit. Like what to do, I can't work at the hospital, I can't go to Italy next year. He pissed me off. I tried walking away and he grabbed me and I hit him. The ambulance is here now"

"Bells. Tell me you didn't use what I think you used"

"Sorry"

"Bells. It's dangerous, if you get caught. You know what will happen"

"Yes I do but I won't. It wasn't my fault. You know what I can do when I get angry"

"Yes. The last time you picked up a car and chucked it"

"I know that was cool" I was laughing. I noticed the Cullen's, Caius, Marcus and Aro looking at me.

"Do I need to come to the school?"

"If you don't mind. Could you bring me the second box out of your car? I need something to calm me down."

"Sure. Do you need the third box as well?"

"Yes I got to work later. I need it to stop, you know"

"Yes. I'm glad we got to see that woman to show us what to do or you wouldn't be in public"

"Yes I know. It was crazy. Hey, at least I haven't been caught by anyone you know"

"Yes I know. I don't want to lose you"

"I know but I know if there were people after us, they would be gone before they could remember. Remember 3 years ago?"

"Yeah, we were playing ball and they came. It took you five minutes to dispose of them"

"Yes but it was a good fight"

"Yes it was. What if that royal coven finds out though?"

"I'll deal with it, trust me. They won't take me. I got a lot at stake here and if it mess up you know what happens"

"Yes you die"

"I know you're scared but don't be. It'll work out. I've seen a lot that will happen and this is beginning of some really good coming our way.

"Yes it will be. Why are you going to Italy next year when you know that the royal coven lives there"

"I'm not. That's just the cover story dad. I have to travel for a bit and I need it as a cover just in case. But I still have to deal with another threat first"

"Yes but how? There's more than 50 and there's only one of you"

"Trust me. There are things I haven't told you yet, to protect you, but I'm going to visit them tomorrow to see what they want"

"No Bells. You can't"

"I will"

"Okay. I'm pulling up now"

"Chief Swan! Using the phone in the car. Isn't that against the law?"

"Yes but you're calm now, aren't you?"

"Yes" I saw his cruiser and jumped down the steps landing on the pads of my feet. Charlie got out and put the two boxes on the bonnet as I headed over

"Thanks dad. Jake's over there. See if he's going to press charges, please?"

"Sure Bells. You do what you need to do"

"Thanks" I walked to the bonnet and pulled box three over to me and opened it. It stopped everything apart from the vampires as I can't control them. I could tell that they were stunned and didn't know what was happening. I laughed and took three bottles out, opened them up, poured them together in a flask, put the cover back on and shook it. Then I put the vials away.

I could tell there were people behind us as I opened the other case and took a needle out and put the flask down and took my jumper off. I heard gasps and laughed as I put the needle into my arm and injected the stuff into my body. My body shook a little then I grabbed the next needle but a hand stopped me. I noticed that it was Caius and looked up at him.

"What's that?"

"Something that I need to help my strength and I collapse if I don't as I get weak"

"Why?"

"I'll explain later. Now's not the time. You need to go back to where you were or it gets complicated when I start everything back up"

"Okay but you will explain to the Cullen's and my brothers and I later."

"Fine, now let go please, because I need this now" he let go and I pulled my top down a little so I could get to my heart. He, along with everyone else watched as I stabbed my heart and injected myself, then licked my finger and wiped my finger over the wound. As it healed I heard more gasps. I closed the box after putting the needles in and then closed the other box putting the flask inside ,for now, then turned around to the group of vampires.

"Look. I need to set time back up or the whole world is frozen so you guys need to get back to where you were" They looked shocked but quickly moved back and I reset the time and everything went back to normal. The Cullen's and the Volturi walked back over to me as I opened box three and got the flask out and closed it up, leaving the flask on the hood. Then I put the boxes in the back of the car, grabbed box one, opened it , grabbed two bars, then went back to the hood and Charlie came back over.

"He's not pressing charges but you broke his jaw"

"Shit"

"What happened?"

"Complicated"

"Bella it can't be complicated. It could've been worst"

"I know okay, but it's complicated right now"

"Why? What's happening?"

"You don't want to know dad. It's too dangerous. Sorry"

"Bells, I don't care. We said we would stick together in this"

"I know but some thing's I can't tell you until it's time"

"So why are you going to see them tomorrow"

"Cause if I don't their coming here, and I can't have that"

"How many?"

"All of them and the leader"

"How?"

"One of them was sent to spy and find out, so they're coming but I'm stopping them"

"Not 40 of them you're not. Is there no one you can ask to help?"

"I'm not sure, but I need to go tomorrow"

"How though?"

"You know how"

"You can't"

"Yes I can. It will surprise them. They know I'm coming and it gives me the upper hand."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning at 6am. I'll be back by 12pm"

"No. You're not going. Please bells"

"I have to go. If I don't, many people will die dad and I can't let that happen"

"Promise me you'll be safe"

"I promise. Come on. Look at who you're talking to"

"I know. I can't believe it's you though"

"Neither can I, but we will get through it together and I'll explain it all later but for know I can't"

"Okay you got enough of the stuff"

"Yes one in my arm and one in my heart then the flask of the other stuff"

"Okay you need anymore?"

"No I'll go home at dinner and get another flask. You'll need to get us more needles for tomorrow and I'll need about 15"

"Bells, you can't have that many"

"It's not before I go. I just be able to get back but I'll be very weak and I'll need 15 to get the strength back"

"Okay. Do you want me to bring them made or not?"

"Not. I need it in one go and I'll swallow it"

"Why?"

"Because I do. Trust me dad, please?"

"Okay anything else?"

"Yes, a bottle of vodka. I'll need it"

"You're going to get drunk aren't you?"

"No, I can't get drunk anyways, but it helps keep my strength up for tomorrow"

"Will I see you before you go?"

"Yes I promise. I'm going to get my timetable and leave after second period."

"How will you get home?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"Bells it's not safe"

"It is. Trust me. And I'll get home quicker. The car should be here and I told them to leave it in the driveway"

"You racing again?"

"Yes. Some Japanese"

"Why?"

"Money"

"Why? You got plenty"

"I won't after this fight. I need to re-build and I own everything they have but there'll be damages"

"Another home for you then"

"More like a mansion/castle"

"Cool I have to visit this place. What country is it in?"

"Can't say yet but I promise I will. But it will involve a visit to the major coven though"

"Why?"

"They're enemies both sides. I don't need them attacking when they're be dead"

"Okay. Be careful as long on as you can and be sure not to die" we were talking so close to each other.

"I promise. Anyway, I need to go. I'll come by the station before I go to the hospital and then I'll be late tonight. I finish at 8pm but I need to visit one of the houses and pick some things up"

"Like what?"

"Weapons and stuff. And I have to, you know"

"I thought you did that before you came"

"I did but I need the extra strength"

"Okay what time?"

"11pm maybe later"

"Okay, well I'm working till 11 anyway so I'll see you at home"

"Sure. I better go so I can arrange to go at 10:30 and can you pop home and pick up my box 10"

"But you don't use it"

"I will now it's needed for while I'm at the hospital"

"That because of the blood?"

"No something else. Oh have you got box 4?"

"Yes in the boot" I headed to the boot and got the box out and put it on the hood again. I noticed the Cullen's were watching with Aro, Marcus and Caius. I opened the box and pulled a smaller box out and put it in my pocket then pulled another box out and stopped time again. I felt a person behind me as I took the contact out I was wearing, putting them in the acid I had, then got a new set out and put them in as the person moved back then I started time again and Charlie looked at my eyes.

"I hate it when you do that"

"Yes. Well next time I'll let you stay in the time"

"No. It's okay. I'd rather be frozen" he whispered. Then he hugged me and I put the box back in the car and took the flask again and got two tablets out of the box and took them.

To be continued...


	5. School Part 2

Previously

"No. It's okay. I'd rather be frozen" he whispered. Then he hugged me and I put the box back in the car and took the flask again and got two tablets out of the box and took them.

Chapter 4 – School Part 2

I hugged Charlie again and said good bye and he left. I sighed and then headed to the office. I was very aware of the many people following me as I walked up to the desk. The women behind it smelt lovely. I ignored it as she looked up.

"Hello can I help you dear"

"I'm Isabella Swan"

"Of course. Well, I have your schedule here and the paperwork you need to fill out. We left you Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoon free as I was told that you'll be working at the hospital"

"Yes I have been offered a job there and took it"

"Not to be rude, but how will you be working at the hospital?"

"Oh. I'll be working in the emergency room. It's part of the training required before I go to Italy next year for a scholarship"

"Well my dear, that sounds wonderful"

"I'm also afraid that I'll have to leave at 11am today as I have to go in early to the hospital to sign a load of paperwork and also go to the station to sign some stuff so that my dad can get some stuff set up. Will this be okay?"

"Of course. I'll let the teachers know that you won't be here"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome dear" she said as she handing me the forms to sign. I quickly signed them and she handed me the timetable. I stepped away when someone came in.

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yes why?"

"Come with me now!"

"Why?"

"We need to talk" I nodded and followed him out of the reception office. We headed down the hall a little and he stopped and turned.

"Who are you?"

"Romanian mean anything to you" I gasp

"It might why?"

"You're to come with me now"

"I can't. I have school. I can't disappear"

"Okay when will you finish today?"

"3pm"

"Okay, I'll come back then where I will take you somewhere where you will disappear after I've killed you."

"Don't worry. I can't. I'm only human" he left and I pulled my phone out and phoned Charlie.

"Bells, what wrong?"

"I have to get away now"

"Why?"

"The Romanians found us. I have to go now"

"But Bella..."

"No Charlie. I can't. I'm sorry but if I don't go now I'm dead."

"Can't you stay?"

"No. I'm going now. I need to get weapons" I saw the Cullen kids and the Volturi come over to stand next to me.

"Bells, you can't fight them. Please, I don't want to lose you"

"They picked this fight and I will win it but I have to go now"

"Just let me pick you up"

"No I'm getting rid of all of our trails so he can't get us but I need to go now" the Cullen's and Volturi looked at each other then back at me.

"Okay you need any boxes?"

"No I have them at the other house with the weapons"

"Promise me you will be safe"

"I will. I promise I'll be back tomorrow. I promise"

"Okay"

"Bye dad I love you"

"I love you too. Come back to us"

"I will, bye"

I hung up and walked past the Cullen's and the Volturi as I went back to the office and up to the desk. The receptionist looked up and her face was worried.

"I'm sorry but I need to leave"

"Is something wrong?"

"My Mum has been involved in a accident and I need to go out of town for a few days"

"Okay. Well I hope everything is okay. Are you okay to drive?"

"My dad is picking me up as I have to leave as soon as possible"

"Of course. I'll let your teachers know"

"Thank you. I better go"

"Of course" I walked out aware of the Cullen's and the Volturi following me. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a classroom where Aro and Marcus were waiting. I then noticed that Caius was the one holding me. When the Cullen's came in, I took the flask out of my bag and drunk more of the contents as they closed the door.

"Isabella what is going on?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because it's my life in danger and if I tell you it will put you in danger as well"

"How? What do you know?"

"I can't tell you"

"How are you blocking us all? Alice can't see your future. Jasper can't feel your emotions and I can't hear you. How?"

"I'm sorry but it's safer this way" everyone froze when the door swung open and the man from the Romanian coven walked in. I froze again as Caius let go and I walked over to the man and pulled him in and shut the door.

"You will come with me now"

"No! You will die for coming after me"

"Want to bet on that?"

"Why are you here?"

"I've been sent by my master to come get you."

"Yes. It's a shame you won't be there to see his death"

"You're a human. You can't touch us"

"I'm not just human. I can smell everything and you can hear and feel my heartbeat but I'm more than a human"

"No you're not but he wants you" he was circling me now and I turned every time he did.

"You don't know who you're dealing with"

"Enlighten me then."

"No, though I've left you clues." He looked at me then pounced on me but he went into the wall across from us, shocking everyone.

"How did you do that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he tried again but I grabbed him by the neck and held him as I began to levitate off the ground. I heard a gasp and then they kneeled on the floor. I laughed.

"You know what I'm going to do with you, right?"

"You can't kill me"

"Can I not. Two weeks ago, I killed over 50 vampires. Your coven is getting sloppy"

"You can't have killed them all."

"I did. Now we're going to leave ok?" he nodded and I set down and took his hand.

"Move and I will kill you" he nodded. The others got up and opened the door as we headed out. They followed and we walked past the parking lot and down the road as the Cullen's, Aro, Marcus and Caius kept us in their sights as they followed. I stopped and turned to face them. The man stopped but didn't turn around.

"I need to sort him out. I'll meet you at the Cullen's home in 30 minutes. I will explain everything when I get there. Please"

"How will you get there?"

"I'll teleport"

"Okay can you handle him?"

"Yes" they nodded. I looked about and the teleported to a clearing with him still in my hold. He tried to make me left him go but I pushed him on the ground and a fire started around him. He was in flames in minutes. I moved back and a few minutes after, he was dead. I sighed and teleported to my house in France and collected weapons and other things that I needed. After I got everything I needed, I teleported back to the clearing, cleaned the mess up, then teleported to the Cullen's. I had a huge bag and a suitcase. The door opened and I slowly went in. Everyone was there as I went to stand by the stairs.

"Isabella. What are the bag and suitcase for?"

"Do you have a table Mr. Cullen?"

"Of course. Follow me" I followed through to another room and there was a large table. I put the bag and suitcase on it as everyone came into the room.

"I need you all to not speak for a few minutes as I need to do a couple things" they nodded. I opened the suitcase and then took off my jumper. I heard a gasp and I knew they would be looking at my tattoos. I quickly changed the clothing I was wearing without taking anything off. I wore a pair of jeans, a strapless top that didn't cover my back properly and a pair of high heeled shoes. I opened one of the boxes in the suitcase and took out two needles and carefully put them in my arm and injected them. I then pulled another out another and injected it into my heart. I put the needles in and then closed the box, putting it on the table then opening another box which held a cup. I took it out and opened the bag and took a bag of blood out and poured it into the cup. Then I got two vials out and poured them into the cup and drank it as my phone went off. I picked it up and it was Charlie.

"Hi"

"Bella where are you?"

"Im somewhere safe, why?"

"Okay. Well do you still need 15 needles?"

"Yes, but you better make it 30. I need a lot. This was un-planned but I will be dealing with them today"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If I don't the whole future disappears"

"That bad huh?"

"Yes. I went to France and got the weapons then I took three more needles and drank blood with two vials. I should be good with that"

"Bells. Promise me you'll come back."

"I will. I promise it'll be an easy fight"

"Can you not get any help?"

"No I can't. I need to do this on my own. If I don't the Romanians will win and I won't allow that."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to surprise them but if I take anyone, it'll turn out wrong and I'll be turned and then used to defeat another coven. That's why this one has to go down. They have disobeyed me and have turned against me"

"I know but that was from the past"

"You don't get it. I am her and they went against me/her and tried to harm me and they will die for that."

"I love it when you get aggressive"

"I don't. It makes me weak. I won't be back for a week. If I come back tomorrow, I'll hurt people. I'll be very angry and I won't be able to control my anger"

"Will you phone?"

"Yes but not for a couple days. But I'll be safe. I promise. I have to go and get ready"

"I love you Bells. Come back"

"I will. Don't let anyone know where I've gone. The school thinks Renee's hurt and I've gone to Jacksonville. Can you keep that story up please? I let the hospital know?"

"Of course. Be safe"

"Of course. Always am"

"Bye. Love you"

"Love you too" I put the phone down and opened the bag once more and pulled out small daggers and started to attach them to me strapping them to my legs. I pulled out more weapons and attached them, then I pulled my hair up and put two daggers in my hair disguising them as chop sticks. My phone went off again and it was Phil. I picked it up

"Bella are you okay?"

"I'm fine why?"

"Charlie phoned. Why are you going alone?"

"Because it won't work if I go with people"

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes I promise. It'll take me a week to full calm down, but I'll be fine."

"A week. Where will you go?"

"I won't. I'm taking over their home and I'll rebuild."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. When I'm done with them they'll all be dead."

"Bella we're worried about you"

"I know but I've seen what happens and I win but if people help me I don't and the people that help me die. I've waited for six years and they will die" he laughed at this.

"I know and you'e ready for this fight but what about this high coven?"

"I won't have a problem with them. Trust me. Things are going to change for the good"

"I hope so"

"It will. I'll explain when I take care of this and I'm calm enough to be around people. This fight will bring out a very bad side that no one has seen and it takes a while to get away from the anger"

"What about humans?"

"I'll erase their memory of it all and set them up with everything they'll need and go from there"

"You're wonderful with all this"

"Not always, but it gets better and I will be safer if I can get rid of this threat"

"I know you will be safe Bella. Phone when you can"

"I will. I better go. I have to get more weapons from the house in Germany"

"Of course be safe"

"I will. Bye Phil" I hung up and attached more weapons. When I was finished I had on twenty daggers, two sword and fifteen special weapons. I turned to see ten people watching me.

"I have to go now. I'll come when I'm done. You might want to be ready for me as I'll need to have human blood. I'll also need to look after my bag. Please do not go in them. I'll explain when I come back. I promise. Also, I can't stay here when I'll get back as I'll be filled with rage and anger and I'll need a week to get back to a calm state so that I'll be able to teleport people. I will be defeating a coven that has gone against us and I will be taking over everything and rebuilding everything during my week of calm. I will also need to train on my fighting but I will be training alone. I'll contact a friend later to get them to come. Please don't try to stop me or come and help me or you'll put yourselves at risk along with me. "

"Isabella what coven are taking down?"

"The Romanians"

"But why?"

"I promise to explain but I must go now. I'm sorry"

"Okay. My brothers and I will be waiting here for you and we'll get time off to come see you" Caius stated.

"We will as well" Carlisle said and I nodded at them both.

"I must be going. I will be back at 6pm. Please get what I asked or I will not be able to talk or do anything else. Also, around six, please go in the suitcase and get out all of the boxes and put them on the table. Please remember not to open any of them. "

"We will. Best of luck and come back to us."

"I will. I promise I'll be back." They all nod and I walk over to Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"I love you but I have to do this please. Just don't question why. I'll explain everything when I get back. I promise I'll keep myself alive." All 3 brothers pull me into a group hug and I laugh.

"Promise to come back to us"

"I will I promise" they nod and took turns hugging and kissing me. I let go, wiped a tear away and nodded at them as I teleported out...

To be continued


	6. Romanian Coven Fight

Previously...

"I will I promise" they nod and took turns hugging and kissing me. I let go, wiped a tear away and nodded at them as I teleported out...

Chapter 5 – Romanian Coven Fight

I teleported into the centre of a large room. As soon as I did, all heads turned to look at me.

"Isabella. We've been waiting for you"

"Yes. I've been a little busy. Sorry your guy didn't make it." he looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean he didn't make it?"

"It's funny really. Sending just one person. It wasn't really a good idea and he's now dead." I heard a gasp.

"Impossible he should have taken your senses and abilities away"

"He didn't. I'm more powerful than any of you here. Which is why I'm here. You'll all die today." He started laughing and in a matter of minutes I had killed ten of his guard. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He looked over at me as I stood there watching the fire in the corner as I smiled.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm faster than any vampire there is and I have special weapons that can kill anyone"

"You'll pay for this." He snarled at us. He waved his hand and ten more guards tried to get to me and I killed them all. He came at us and as soon as he touched me, I teleported us into the Cullen's backyard.

"What did you do? Where are we?" he snarled. I sensed the Cullen's and the Volturi come out. I laughed

"I've killed twenty of your guards and I now have you, their leader. Isn't this going to be fun. I'm going to teleport you all over the place and torture everywhere we go, like you've done to me for years." he looked at me, then at the Cullen's and the Volturi kings, then back to me.

"You can't kill me"

"Why not? I watched as you killed my brother and sister"

"Yes, they were delightful. Shame that I won't be tasting you through" I walked over and kicked him and sent him flying into a tree. Before he hit the ground, I grabbed him by the neck and pulled one of his arms off.

"I've waited six years to get my revenge on you" he laughed at that.

"Why so long?"

"Because I felt like training on my powers. Do you know that I can cause a fire?" he shook his head in disbelief and I just smiled and left him go and set him on fire. I watched for a couple minutes then stopped. He was screaming in pain and I just laughed at him as he looked at me.

"See. I planned my revenge on you years ago and I love it. You did this to me. You made me into something that I didn't want to become." He smiled.

"How long did it take you to get someone to help you?"

"One day. As soon as I transformed, a witch found me and helped me learn to control my powers."

"Shame. She was really rather lovely." my eyes widened as I looked into his memories and saw that he had killed her. I screamed and set him on fire again, the rage I felt was enormous and I couldn't calm down.

"You have to help her calm down" I heard Jasper say to someone. I turned around and everyone gasped.

"Don't come near me. I don't want to hurt any of you. If you want to help me, get me the second box out of the suite and lay it down on the floor." Jasper disappeared and then reappeared with the box and put it down on the ground. I put my hand out and the box came to me. My phone went off and I put the box down and picked it up.

"Bella are you okay?"

"No Eleazar. They killed her"

"No, they didn't. She's here. She's alive but dying. You need to come now"

"I can't. Can it wait five minutes? They'll all die."

"Bella please come now"

"Okay but give us a couple minutes. I'm full of rage and about to take the needles to calm down. The leader is dead as I killed him and I don't feel any better. But some of his coven are alive, so I will have to finish the job. I'll be teleporting two covens. Do you have room? "

"Of course. You need to heal her so please hurry"

"I will"

The phone went dead and I put it away and quickly knelt on the floor, opened the box and quickly pulled all the needles out and started injecting them all over my body. When I finished, I got up and looked over at ten shocked faces.

"I must go. If you're coming, you need to come and join hands with me." They all quickly came over and joined their hands with me and I teleported us to Eleazar's. I was greeted by Carmen when we got there.

"Where is she?"

"Your room"

"Thank you" I darted off aware of people following. I was there in seconds and Eleazar opened the door

"How is she?"

"Damaged badly. She's dying"

"Step back" I walked over to the bed and pulled Emily up and carefully put her on my lap

"Bella you're okay"

"Shhh. Don't talk. I'm going to heal you and it's going to hurt." she nodded and I closed my eyes and concentrated on my healing power. I heard her screaming and I opened my eyes, and as I felt her pain, I began to scream.

"Bella, you're doing great. Carry on. She's getting better." Eleazar said. I looked over at him and he stepped back seeing the hurt and anger in my eyes. I carried on healing her and screamed more at the pain and anger coming from both of us. When she was healed I placed her back on the bed.

"Don't worry. I'll never let them hurt you ever again. The leader is dead the rest will be dead soon. Rest now and I'll be back." I whispered to her and she clutched my hand.

"Don't, I can't lose you."

"Don't worry. There are only ten left. I'll kill them and be right back. I promise. Now rest and I'll check on you later." she nodded and fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and left. I was aware of everyone following me. I stopped in the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"What happened Bella?" Eleazar asked

"They found us in Forks. I killed their messenger and then went to their home and killed twenty members of the guard before teleporting the leader and I into the Cullen's backyard. I tortured him, but he told me she was dead and I saw it in his head and my rage got to be too much and I set him on fire. Then he died and you phoned. I had to take 30 needles to calm down enough to be able to come here and I need more, but I'm going to go back to kill the rest of the coven for what they did." My rage got out of control and the glass in my hand exploded and I screamed and teleported back to the Romanian's home, killing the rest of the coven. I let the humans go after erasing their memories of the Romanians. Then I got rid of the bodies and then teleported back. When I got there, Eleazar was sitting with Emily on the couch. I walked in slowly to be met by fifteen people. Emily got up and came over to me just in time to catch me as I collapsed, the both of us sinking to the floor.

"You didn't have to" she whispered to me.

"They caused us so much pain. I wanted revenge and now that I got it, I feel a pain that I've never felt before. Why?"

"You're finally mourning the loss of your sister and brother. You never did it before. I could see you preparing to take revenge on them and I thought if I left you be and let you do what wanted, without going after them, that you would finally morn, but you didn't. It scared me seeing you like that, so I went there myself but they attacked me and I managed to get away and come here before collapsing as I arrived." I begun to cry.

"I can't do this."

I know but you can. Look at what you did."

"Yes, I let my rage get the better of me and I killed more than 50 vampires over the course of a few hours."

"Yes, but you let the humans go after you erased their memories so that they could be free to live their lives."

"I know but I can't live with this pain"

"I understand and you know how to turn it off but if you suppress it anymore it will consume you"

"I know" my phone went off. I got it out and looked at the id and saw that it was Charlie

"Hello"

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yes. They're dead Dad. All of them." I cried

"Oh baby. Don't cry. You did the right thing. Your brother and sister would be so proud of you."

"I know but I'm mourning dad and it hurts"

"I know dear. I knew you would. I decided to get you home-schooled for the rest of the year so you could stay out of the human population for a bit. When are you coming home?"

"I don't know. I'm with Eleazar. The Romanians hurt Emily, but I healed her and she's fine."

"Okay Bella. I love you. Come home when you're ready. I'll be here for you."

"I know. I love you too and I'll be home soon."

"You'll be fine. We'll get through this together."

"I know. I got to go and get myself cleaned up."

"Okay. I love you." I shut the phone and got up and went outside as Emily followed me.

"Where are you going to go?"

"The Romanians house. I own it now so I need to re-decorate and make it mine. You coming? I'll love the company."

"Can I choose colors?"

"Of course." She jumped up and down squealing. I laughed and she jumped on me and hugged me.

"Promise me that you'll stay with me for now on. I can't lose you."

"I will. I promise. Now can we go?"

"Of course. Let me see everyone first, then we can either teleport or use a plane."

"Teleport" I laughed and we went back in. Eleazar got up and came over to hug us.

"You okay?"

"Rage is claiming me, but I'm fine. I'm mourning though and it hurts, but I can decorate and renovate my new home. Are you going to come?"

"Of course we are. You might need to talk with them you know"

"I know. Did you tell them anything?"

"No but Aro read my thoughts. He knows. He can't believe that you're back as Isabella and that the three of them love you. Don't let that go."

"I love them too but what do I do?"

"Let them love you and you love them back. Be happy. Believe me. Look into your future and see it yourself." I closed my eyes and saw amazing sights. I began to cry and Eleazar put his arms around me, picked me up and I felt us sit down with me on his lap. I cried into his shirt. When I looked up he was smiling.

"You saw it then" I nodded

"Then go to them, explain it to them and love them" I nodded. I got up and headed out the back, down past the Cullen's, who were in the kitchen, and straight out to Aro, Caius and Marcus who were sitting down in some chairs. They turned to me and I began to cry and they rushed over and picked me up, then went back to the chairs and sat down with me in their laps, putting their hands around me.

"Im sorry I couldn't tell you. I didn't know if you would love me still if you knew"

"Of course we would. We would always love you"

To be continued

Next chapter is called – Heart to Heart


	7. Heart to Heart

Previous

"Of course we would. We would always love you"

Chapter 6 – Heart to Heart

I looked up at them

"Well I would like it, so if you would let me tell you and show you my life please" I asked and they nodded as I got up

"Of course we would like that"

"Okay, well it's best if we do this inside and Eleazar would have to be there as he's the only one at the moment who can calm me down when I do this"

"Of course. We understand. Would you like anyone else to join?"

"The Cullen's if they like and Emily"

"Of course" they got up and I walked back in and went through. They stopped to speak to the Cullen's. Eleazar looked at us shocked when I came through but he noticed that they were coming in as well and he came over.

"Isabella are you sure?"

"Yes. If they are to understand and trust me, I need to show them and it will help as well"

"Okay, but I'm stopping you if it gets too much. I will do it even if you want to carry on"

"I know you will and thank you" he nodded and I went over and sat in the arm chair. Everyone came in as my phone went off. I picked it up as everyone sat down.

"Hello"

"Isabella what a pleasure it is to speak to you"

"How did you get this number?"

"You know me. I always find you"

"You don't get it"

"What, that when I find you, you'll die?"

"No, because when you do it will be you dying. I won't forget what you did"

"I know. It's a shame. I thought they were going to keep you. If I had know, I would have taken you for myself."

"Yes, well they're dead, so congrats to you. Because now I'm pissed off big. Watch your back because you might find yourself dead if you don't"

"How about you open Eleazar's door and let us in?" I got up and went to the door ending the call as I opened the door and saw him out front.

"Hello Isabella. It's lovely to see you again. How's your brother and sister?"

"You bastard" I jumped him and tackled him to the ground. He was laughing

"Now play nice Isabella" he commanded and I stopped and stood up

"Good, now invite us in"

"No"

"Invite us in"

"No, I won't let you do this, not anymore. I rescind your invitation as my commander" the connection stopped and I had him on the ground again in flames.

"You killed my brother and sister because you took us to their home. I hate you" I screamed as his body burned. I knew he was dead but I kept the fire going.

"That is enough" Eleazar said coming over. I stopped and turned and he saw my eyes. I could tell he saw them red with anger

"Isabella comes back to me please" I shook my head

"I can't Eleazar. The pain is too much to bare. I can't live like this anymore" he knew what I meant

"No you can't. Please, I need you. We all need you. Please do it for them and for your dad."

"Eleazar, I'm sorry but what happens when..." he cut me off.

"Don't Isabella" I looked around as Emily walked over

"Please come back in and explain it to them. Show them. It will help you and everyone else. I promise" I looked at Emily

"Okay" we went back inside slowly. No one touched me as I went and looked in the mirror at my eyes. They where pitch black. Emily came over.

"They go back just not yet. You're mourning, which isn't helping with the anger. You can take it out with decorating and fighting with Eleazar later. Now it's time to show and tell everyone who you are and what's happened to make you like this. They understand it but not all of it, but come on, who doesn't" I looked at her and I heard gasp from people seeing my eyes.

"I hate it, so much. I was supposed to be like this with my brother and sister, not just me. I feel alone" I walked to the kitchen and punched the wall. Putting a hole in it, I went to the fridge getting a bag of blood out and thinking of eight vials and they were on the side. I got a flask out and poured the blood in and then the eight vials into the blood mixing it together. I mixed it and drunk some. I felt slightly better. I headed back into the living room where everyone was waiting. I sat down in the chair keeping my eyes closed as I drunk more of the liquid.

"You okay Isabella?"

"Yeah just thinking, that's all" I put the flask down and opened my eyes.

"Okay this is long and I will get angry and very sad but I need to tell Aro, Marcus, Caius about me and also it could help me as well, as the only people who have heard and seen this is Emily and Eleazar. It would be best if I get up and walk around, but don't try to touch me. Im not trying to push you away but it's because my anger gets too much and I hurt anyone who touches me. The only person who's been able to calm me enough to tell this is Eleazar."

"That's fine Isabella" Aro said breaking the silence

"Okay I'll start where it all started," I thought back to that day and started to project it out to them

Isabella's projection of where it all started

I was walking with Katie and Sam, in Portugal when a man approached us.

"Hello how about a tour of the castle?" we looked at him then back at each other and nodded

"Sure that'd be great"

"Well then follow me" we walked with him into the castle. When inside, he showed us some artifacts telling us about their background. He led us into a big room with a load of people inside.

"Ah you have returned James with the people we wanted. Wonderful" James went over to the man and nodded then went off. I looked around now aware that something wasn't right. I pushed Sam and Katie behind me.

"Stay behind me"

"Ah Isabella don't be like that. We're here to offer you a deal" I looked at him then back to Sam and Katie

"Leave them alone and I'll do whatever you want. Just let them go"

"Bella we're not leaving without you" Sam said and I turned to him

"I will make you leave if I have to"

"But Bella..."

"But nothing Sam. I love you both but I also have a feeling something isn't right and you two will not be hurt if possible"

"Join us Isabella and we'll let them go" I looked at him then back at my brother and sister.

"I will join you" then it happened so fast. Sam and Katie where taken from behind and I was tied to a chair with steal chains.

"You said you would let them go. Please!"

"You see. I didn't plan on letting any of you go, and now you will watch us torture and kill your brother and sister"

"No please" I shouted back tears fall down my face as he grabbed Katie. I tried to look away but someone grabbed my head and held it so I to watch. He squeezed her arm until it snapped and she screamed

"Please don't! Please!"

"No. Now I think I bruises should be okay" he started punching her as she screamed. She was trying to get away but could not. Before I knew, he sunk his teeth in and drained her dropping her on the ground. He went over to Sam, doing the same but this time breaking both his legs as well. I felt something spark in me after he finished draining Sam and the metal chains fell off me. I jumped up kicking the person holding me into the wall. I went over to Katie and Sam touching them both and thinking of a clearing in Denali I had been to and then we were there. I screamed so loud that someone heard us. Then out of the trees came a man and women. They came out into the clearing looking at us. I got up ready to fight them.

"We're not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm Eleazar and this is Carmen" I got back down and looked at Sam and Katie.

"Wake up please" I begged, shaking them

"Sam, Katie please wakes up. It's Bella. Please!" I was crying and the wind picked up .

"Sam please wake up" shaking him. I screamed and a women I didn't know walked over to us

"Who are you?"

"I'm Emily. I'm here to help you"

"No they're gone" I screamed again. She came over and pulled me onto her lap.

"I promised I would save them and I couldn't" the anger picked up as the two people came over. I jumped up

"We're going to help, please?" he asked

"What do you want with me?" I shouted. They looked apologetic and like they could feel my pain

End of Projection 

I had not realized that Eleazar was holding me and trying to calm me down. I looked over at him and he gasped. I got up and went out the back as everyone followed. I went over to a wall Eleazar had put up for me and started punching it. I saw my hands start to bleed but I was not bothered. I carried on punching the wall until I felt Eleazar grab me. I tried to get away but he held me still.

"Stop"

"No I don't want to hurt you. Let me go now." He let me go knowing that I would hurt him. I carried on hitting the wall putting holes in it all over. I heard snaps but didn't care as I carried on punching the wall. My phone went off and I picked it up

"Hello"

"Hi Bella are you okay? Charlie phone and said you might need to talk to us"

"Mum they're gone"

"I know baby"

"I didn't protect them when I promised I would"

"I know baby you tried so hard, it wasn't your fault"

"But it was my fault mum. I promised that I would protect them and I didn't. They suffered and I just couldn't do anything" I collapsed on the ground crying

"Baby you did what you could and they would be so proud of you."

"Mum it hurts so much"

"I know baby, I know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know any more. How I can carry on with this pain and anger in me?"

"I don't want to lose you baby. Please don't do what I think you're going to do"

"I can't live with the pain anymore"

"Baby please don't. Listen to Eleazar. He knows what to do. Please don't leave us too."

"That's not fair"

"I know but baby you're all we have left of the three of you"

"I should have died that day not them" I ended the call got back up punching the wall more. I heard more snaps but I didn't care anymore.

"This has never happened before" I heard Eleazar say as I carried on

"I don't know Eleazar. I don't know how to help her. She's mourning so much it's magnifying her powers"

"I know I can feel it and it's not good"

I carried on punching the wall taking my anger out on it until I felt hungry. I teleported into the kitchen and tried picking a plate out but it fell out of my hand and to the ground smashing. Emily rushed in getting a plate for me and putting it down on the counter. She stepped back after that. I went in the fridge, finding what I wanted and put it on the plate. I sat on a counter picking my food up and eating slowly. I closed my eyes and then I heard the plate pieces floating. I opened my eyes and started making them spin faster and faster than sending them out the window and into a tree.

Eleazar's Pov

I watched Bella send the plate pieces out the window into a tree. I felt her pain and anger so much. I looked at Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"This has never happened. She's calmed down before, but she's getting worst. I can see it"

"I can feel it. The pain and anger coming from her is shocking, I've never felt so much from one person before" jasper said as everyone looked at him

"What do we do?" Aro asked

"I don't know, but if she doesn't get the anger out it'll just get worst and I can't fight with her. She won't let me, not this far gone"

"Would the guards help?"

"I'm not sure Aro. She's so full of anger right now. I don't think we would be able to get her to teleport everyone and it's dangerous to fly and they can't come here. Too many people would be here."

"Maybe just try seeing if she will take us all there."

"Okay but be careful she loves the three of you, she wouldn't hurt you on purpose but she might. I don't think she trust anyone of us at the moment bar Emily but I don't think she could convince her Aro." He nodded and stepped towards Bella

Aro's Pov

I walked over to Isabella and sat on the counter across from her as she was messing with her fingers.

"How are you?" I asked she looked up and then back down

"Not good" she whispered. I saw her trying to fix her fingers

"Here let me do that" she nodded and I got of the counter and helped her down. Sitting her on my lap as, I sat on the counter putting her feet over one the side. I carefully picked her left hand up and Eleazar passed me a bowl of warm water and a cloth. I carefully wet the cloth and started cleaning her hand off so that I could look at the damage. She did not move or speak.

"It's okay you know"

"How is it ok? I didn't protect them. I promised them that they would not be hurt"

"You couldn't do anything" she looked at me then back down. I cleaned all the blood off her hands. I could see that she had broke her fingers and her hands and one of her wrists.

"This may hurt" I put the fingers back into place. I noticed that Eleazar had put some things on the counter to cover the wounds with. I put a pad over her cuts and bandaged both hands up. She didn't scream or anything. When I was finished, I watched her as she just looked away from us all.

"You know how about we go to Italy? My brothers and I have a home there and we have a guard that would love to meet you and they could help with the anger. They would like to help you if you wanted"

"Okay but I can't hold hands"

"I know, how about we lace arms together me on your right and Marcus on your left and everyone else after that"

"Okay when?"

"Now if you like" she nodded I carefully got down and placed her on her feet. Marcus came over and we both laced our arms together with hers then everyone joined our hands and when everyone was ready she teleported us to Italy into the throne room where most of the guard were.

"Thank you" she nodded looking down at the ground everyone turned to us.

"Okay this is Isabella. She's our mate so no one is to touch her unless she lets you. We also have the Cullen's and Eleazar with us and they are guests so don't touch them" I said and everyone nodded. Isabella's phone went off and she picked it up

"Hi" she answered

Bella's Pov

"Hi" I answered

"Hi Bella how are you?"

"Hi Phil. I'm not good. It hurts"

"I know, but you're with Eleazar aren't you?"

"Sort of" I replied

"What do mean sort of?" he asked concerned

"Well I didn't want tell anyone but I've meet the royal coven"

"Are you safe?" he asked

"Very"

"What Happened?" he asked shocked

"You know how I was told last year that I would meet three people"

"Yes they would be your lovers. (There was a long silence) No way" he said. I laughed

"Way"

"So the three royals..." shock in his voice

"Yes, as strange as that is, but yes"

"Well I guess you will be safe then, where are you at the moment?" he sounded happy

"Italy. I'll be here a while"

"How long? We miss you and we want to help you," he asked

"I know but you can't at the moment. I lost it twice already and I can't put you in danger"

"How bad did you hurt yourself?" he asked concerned

"Fingers broken both hands and one wrist and a lot of scratches on them both"

"Have you eaten?" worry about me in his voice

"Yes not much as I'm not hungry"

"You drinking?"

"1 bag of blood with eight vials"

"Isabella that's too much"

"I don't care Phil. I really don't anymore and it's helping me so who cares"

"We do"

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"For everything"

"There's nothing to apologize for"

"There is so much I've done that I haven't said sorry for"

"You don't need to"

"I do. I never said sorry to them. I couldn't even think about them as it brought too much pain and now I can't stop and it hurts"

"I know, I know. You might not be ready for this but your mum and I are having twins"

"Great! Congrats"

"Maybe they'll have the qualities of your brother and sister. I know nothing will replace them but maybe this will help" I went into a vision then and saw them. They looked like them and mum had named them after them and they were going to become powerful like me.

"Phil"

"Bella what did you see?"

"It's so great but I can't tell you or it changes but you'll see soon enough what I mean"

"Okay I trust you now I'll let you go. You probably want to beat Eleazar up"

"No I don't. I just can't take it out on him anymore. He's done nothing but help me"

"So who then?"

"I don't know maybe there's home some walls I don't like here and I'm going to decorate. Maybe when I'm done, you all could come and stay here. You'd love it. It's big and you wouldn't believe the artifacts and the rooms"

"You'll be busy then?"

"I like being busy. It helps. Anything does you know that. That's why I've travelled so much"

"Yes and you always seemed to bump into vampires"

"Yes and they harm me and end up dead"

"Maybe a break from killing may help"

"I don't think it will, I don't know what help with this but maybe one day I'll just stop"

"No you won't, you're too good to do that"

"Yes I guess I am, but I won't be used to fight like the Romanians wanted me to"

"Yes they were quite stupid"

"You think! The leader thought that I was weak"

"You're not, nor have you ever been."

"I am now"

"No you're not. You're mourning Bella. That's not weak"

"What is? You can't feel it so how do you know?"

"Because I've seen it Bella and that's not weak"

"You haven't seen what I look like right now"

"Have you cleaned yet from killing them?"

"No I will. I might buy some more clothes. It'll be fun. I heard Italy has some good shops. It's sunny through so I won't be able to"

"When you properly get them then you can do whatever you want"

"I might not. You see, there was supposed to be three, not just me."

"I know but things change"

"Yes I know. I'll let you go"

"I'll phone you guys later. Maybe I can speak to mum so she's knows what's going on. She felt it"

"Yes she could do with that. She's not so good either, hearing you before in the state you were in has hurt her a little but she's okay though"

"I didn't mean to. I was just angry and hurt Phil. How do you get through it?"

"You take a step at a time and you get better but not straight away. There's always something there that will remind you"

"Yes I think it'll help having their home. I can put it the past and look at the future and I can't wait to see mum pregnant. It'll be funny with her mood swings. I might make you grumpy"

"You do and I'll get you back"

"How? Can you manipulate emotions?"

"See there you are," I laughed

"Only because it's funny winding you up and mum gets a kick out of it"

"Yes she does but make up is good"

"Ew! That's my mother you're talking about."

"I know"

"I did not need to see that"

"Oh poor you. I got you back for last time"

"What? I only took her to Rome for a week"

"Yes we were doing something"

"I know I heard that's why I did it and I'll do it again and again if you're not careful. Remember I can do what I want to you and you can't do anything back so hard luck. Now let me go. I have about thirty pairs of eyes on me right now and it's annoying" he laughed

"Phone us later but not in Italy time, US time." I ended the call and looked at Emily, who nodded.

"Can it be true?"

"Yes you got rid of the threat so they're coming back to you as a younger brother and sister again"

"But how?"

"You know how but this time you'll be there to protect them from everything. They won't get their powers till they're at least 18 but you have your powers to protect them with"

"But why now? It's been six years"

"Yes but you only got rid of them now. You knew in your heart when you got rid of the threat they would come back but they would be a babies"

"How can I love them? I can't just replace them like that"

"You don't have to. No one would replace them but they will help you to get through it and you'll love them just as much"

"But I can't just do that. I'll feel like I'm betraying them"

"You're not. You're getting through it with them and they've come back to you. They won't remember what happened but they'll feel a connection to you. You won't be able to be far from them for long"

"Doesn't that just mean complications?"

"No because you'll feel the need to be there and look after them and the need to protect them"

"I've seen it. Your mum will ask you to be their godmother and Eleazar to be their godfather to them both and I'm not their sister but like a mum to them as well and it's funny to watch it. Seeing how many people they will grow up around with"

"You see there is a future for you and a future for them"

"Yes there is but its seven months away"

"Yes just think you can have all your homes done up by then and have their rooms sorted"

"Yes but where do I start. You know how many homes I have"

"Last count was 50 if I'm right"

"Fifty one actually" she laughed

"Start with the Romanian home, then you can have them over to visit as soon as possible and I think we should carry on with your schooling as we don't need them after us" I laughed

"I'm being home schooled now but I could take some classes"

"Good, what else?"

"I don't want to fight anymore. Not now"

"Okay you don't have to and the pain?"

"It's getting better seeing things that will happen is helping a lot"

"Good now what about that flask"

"You can take it. I did put too much in"

"I know but it doesn't matter anyway"

"Why?"

"Because the vials are just vampire venom so it's doesn't harm you"

"Why would you give me that?"

"Because it helps you. You can't become one from them because your immune to their venom but it helps with your strength and to calm you. When you're twenty one, you'll change and it will be painful but it afterward, you'll be you and immortal"

"Not going back then"

"No you won't. You're not supposed to start till you were nineteen but it got triggered early by the loss of your brother and sister"

"Yes I saw what should have happened"

"Yes but think about what you have achieved already"

"Yes I can go to med school. I can work in a hospital emergency room and a lot of other stuff"

"Yes you can but I don't think you will go to med school"

"I know it was cover story so I could travel around and get information on them"

"I know but no need now"

"Yes but I'm in trouble when I get home"

"Why?"

"Jacob Black grabbed me so I punched him and sent him flying into his truck. I would say I have a pack of shapeshifter's wanting to know why"

"Haven't come across any for years. How old are they?"

"Some under 16 some go up to 20"

"That's not good if they're young as well"

"Yes I know I think moving will be good"

"Are you sure you want to leave Charlie?"

"No but to protect him and myself it'll be best. Don't you think?"

"I'm not sure but maybe Charlie will come with you for a while. He deserves a holiday"

"The more reason to get the house sorted then and I would I would need food and blood and other things"

"Yes I think you will. How many do you see coming?" I closed my eyes

"Okay there's you and you go crazy about colors and stuff, there's the Cullen's they help decorate and Carlisle seems to be interested in the artifacts a lot. Then Eleazar, he helps with something I gain when we're there, and the Volturi all come after two weeks and then my mum, Phil and dad come and we celebrate"

"What do we celebrate?"

"The Romanians death and a new beginning for us all"

"See. You've just seen all that'll happen in two weeks"

"Yes but there's more but I can't say. All I can say is that Carlisle might need to bring some books"

"You truly are amazing. I'm glad I found you"

"Yes but what you saw the first time you met me was not something I want anyone else to see"

"I know" I sat down on a chair and Emily looked at me and then sat on my lap

"How old are you Emily?"

"Twenty"

"Older than me"

"Yes but I don't have family. I have you through, and I think of you as my mother"

"I'm younger than you and you're thinking that I'm your mother. Now that's funny" I said laughing

"Come on. When do you not tell me what to do"

"I do it to protect you, which reminds me, you ever do that again and I will personally find you, heal you and then hurt you myself"

"See, that's what a mother would say"

"Okay I admit you do feel like a daughter to me"

"Good because that what it's supposed to be like"

"What do I do when you get old and die on me"

"I won't"

"I don't get it"

"You will when you're twenty one"

"I can't lose you"

"I know but you won't"

"What do I do about my parents?"

"I think you already know what is going to happen to them"

"But what if they don't want to"

"They will after the babies are born. They want to be with you forever and they leave your brother and sister in your care for a few years so they can get better and not harm them"

"You saying that I would be a mother because my parents will be newborns?"

"Yes"

"But who?"

"Yourself. I haven't told you but if you bite a human, with the venom in you, you can change them but it doesn't take as long as a vampire would take. Yours is only a day but they remember their human memories of you with them and of their life"

"So you're saying I will turn my parents"

"Yes"

"I guess that can happen"

"You'll talk with them at the house"

"I see it but how can I take my mum's kids from her and let them grow up thinking I'm there mum"

"Because she asks you to and she will be their grandmother. They look a lot like you, not her"

"Okay so I guess we should start so I can have them with me and I can protect them all"

"Are you going to ask them to move there?"

"I think I will I feel more safe if they're with me."

"I agree. You don't want to lose them" I nodded and closed my eyes seeing what happens again...

To be continued


	8. Volturi Home Part 1

"I agree. You don't want to lose them" I nodded and closed my eyes seeing what happens again...

Chapter 7 – Volturi Home Part 1

Day 1 –

Bella's Pov

"I agree. You don't want to lose them" I nodded and closed my eyes seeing what happens again. I started to smile and I felt Emily move off me and go over to Eleazar.

"She's getting better," Eleazar said to Emily.

"Yes, but there's a lot to come Eleazar. We hadn't seen it all yet" I opened my eyes and landed on Eleazar and he was smiling

"I've never seen your eyes that color of blue before" he said

"This is my natural color that I had before everything happened" he nodded

"Tell us about them," he asked coming over to us. I shook my head.

"I can't. Not yet. I'm not ready" he grabbed me and placed me on his knee.

"It's okay. I understand. When you're ready, will you tell us about them?"

"Yes I will but first, I have to start forgiving myself" he looked at me.

"What do you have to forgive yourself for?"

"Many things, I disappeared last year for four months" he nodded as he knew because he tried to find us

"I know, I tried to find you"

"But I didn't want to be found"

"Where were you"

"Following people"

"Who?"

"Just different covens to see what they do, learn about them" he smiled

"Four months is a long time to disappear. Where did you stay?"

"Forks"

"With your dad?" I shook my head

"No. I changed my appearance and got a fake id"

"Who were you called then?"

"Isabella Young" I heard Carlisle gasp.

"You were her" Carlisle asked and I looked up

"Yes"

"You worked in hospital in my department. Why?"

"I found your coven the most interesting and your background stories got to me. I saw everything that all you have gone through and It got me so much that I had to find out myself if you were as good as I saw" he looked shocked.

"You know everything about us" I nodded.

"I can tell you everything about every person in this room, but there were two people that got to me the most because I didn't just see what happened but I felt everything they felt through their human last moments , the change, and after"

"Who?" I looked over at him then back at the floor.

"Esme and Rosalie" I carried on looking at the floor.

"Why?" I heard Rosalie ask and I looked up. I stood up and walked around the room.

"Because I felt like I was you when I saw what happened to you and felt what you felt" I carried on walking until, I stopped when Rosalie stood in my way

"What did you feel then?"

"Your pain is enormous. I'm amazed that Jasper doesn't feel it but I am the head empath of all supernatural. You seal certain emotions from Jasper but I can feel everything."

"I didn't ask to feel it"

"Neither did I, but it happens and I can't stop it if you don't Rosalie"

"What don't I understand?"

"Let me show you something that I stopped before you could see" I held my hand out. She slowly took it and I closed my eyes.

Isabella's projection of where it all started

"What do you want with me?" I shouted. They looked apologetic and like they could feel my pain. I fell to the floor next to my brother and sister. I pulled them close and started to cry.

"Isabella, please let us help." the man asked. I looked at him and he saw my eyes and stepped back. They were blood red and felt like they were on fire.

"You're Eleazar" Emily asked he nodded.

"Isabella is part of the three" Eleazar gasped.

"But?"

"Her brother and sister were also part of the three. The Romanians killed them but now Isabella is changing and getting her powers. She's only twelve and she doesn't know what is happening. This was supposed to happen when she nineteen, not now" Eleazar nodded then stepped closer but I pushed backwards.

"Say away from me, they're dead" I screamed

End of projection

Rosalie looked at me.

"You were part of the three?" I nodded and she looked down as I looked away

"I'm sorry"

"Why? I lived six years with that, not showing anyone any of it. I couldn't bear to see it myself Rosalie. I regret being here right now" she looked up at me.

"Why?"

"Because I promised them that I would always protect them. And I didn't and look where they are now. Dead because I thought they would like a tour of the castle" I turned and started to walk again. I could tell she was following.

"What are you saying Bella?"

"I'm saying that I should dead, and they should be alive"

"Why would you say that?"

"I hear from my mum and dad. Do you know what it's like to hear that?"

"No"

"You might have had a bad life as a human Rosalie and had things taken from you when you changed. But I was twelve when I it happened"

"So you're just going to give up?"

"I don't know right now Rosalie. I never felt this before. I always shut it off, but this time I can't. Have you ever felt the pain of a 100 humans before?" she shook her head

"I did when they were buried. I felt it all Rosalie. Every one of them and do you know what I did. I didn't cry, didn't speak, eat or drink for months. I wouldn't go outside. I knew what they thought of me and I was twelve for god sake. I ignored Emily, Eleazar everyone. I got a lock for my door and I wouldn't let anyone in. People tried to break the door but couldn't. I smashed up everything I owned. I hit the wall so much it collapsed. I teleported to a clearing and screamed so loud Eleazar heard from across the country. I was on the floor when he got to me screaming and crying. I could not look at him but I felt the pain from him because of me. He picked me up, took me to his house, and put me in a bedroom. I sat on the bed for three days curled up crying. Nothing they would say helped. I loved them so much. I collapsed at twelve years old. I still would not eat or drink. I tried several times to hurt myself, to end the pain. Then one day, I got up and felt nothing at all and I trained everyday on my powers and strength to get revenge on them. However, that did not help. Now I know they're all dead but it still does not help me. I still feel the pain from it and I can't deal with it anymore" I was by a wall now as she looked at me.

"So you go through all that and know you're going to chuck it all away?"

"Rosalie you don't get it"

"Then show me"

"I can't let you know of the emotions. It's hard enough blocking everyone in this room from my powers."

"So what? You're just going to give up and let your mother go through more pain"

"Don't ever use that trick on me Rosalie," I snapped glaring at her. I could tell my eyes were going red.

"But it's the truth. You're going to cause a lot of people pain if you do what I think you're going to do"

"And what about my pain Rosalie. You don't remember all of yours but me, I have to remember it all" she looked at me.

"No I don't but that doesn't mean that I don't feel it sometimes"

"Rosalie I can't live with this pain. It takes everything I have out of me"

"So go do it then be a selfish cow" that did it. I jumped her and started punching her. Carlisle grabbed Emmett.

"You don't know anything you bitch" I carried on punching her and she started to smile.

"No but that's what you'll be if you do it" I got up and walked away

"You don't know anything Rosalie" I teleported out of there...


	9. Volturi Home Part 2

Previous

"You don't know anything Rosalie" I teleported out of there...

Chapter 8 – Voturi Home Part 2

I teleported out of there and went to the Romanian home. As I arrived, my phone went off.

"What?"

"Isabella, come back please," Eleazar asked

"No Eleazar"

"Bella where are you?"

"The Romanian House. I'm not coming back though so dont bother coming either."

"Why?"

"I can't do it anymore Eleazar. Everyone hates me. I feel it all the time," I was crying

"No they don't, they're just shocked to see you've been through so much and that you're only human and you have powers"

"I should just kill myself. It'd sort everything out wouldn't it Eleazar?" I shouted

"No it wouldn't and you know that Bella" he responded

"What about my pain Eleazar? What about I want?"

"You let me and the others help you please"

"Why should I. All I've done is let people help, and I either get hurt or they're lying to me. I feel pity from you Eleazar. I don't need pity from anyone. I just I dont"

"Im not trying to give you pity. You're like a daughter to me Bella"

"Fine I'll come back. But one more thing, when I leave, no one will see me again."

"Okay" I ended the call and teleported back.

Eleazar saw my face. I looked at my appearance and thought of clean clothes and they changed. (Pictures on profile under Isabella Swan change of clothes)

"You don't look good Bella" Eleazar said coming over. I stepped back

"You think. " He tried to approach me again. "Don't touch me" he stopped. I closed my eyes thinking of everything.

"Bella talk to me right now"

"Don't command me to do anything Eleazar" opening my eyes to glare at him

"I didn't want to do this Bella. But you leave me no choice" he came at me but I caught him

"Don't make me Eleazar. You don't know what you're doing to yourself if you carry on" he punched me and I threw him into a chair.

"What Bella? Can't handle a punch?"

"You bastard" we were circling each other now. Emily was talking with Aro. I looked at Eleazar and lunged at him knocking him on the floor and I started hitting him

"Attack back" I shouted but he didn't. He let me carry on hitting him. I got off him

"You're a bastard Eleazar. All the shit that has happened is because of your kind. I've gone through too much to go through any more pain" I shouted at him

"Isabella"

"My name is Bella Eleazar" I shouted

"Isabella, Isabella, Isabella" he shouted. I lunched at him again and kicked him over into a wall and grabbed him and threw him into a wall, but he didn't show any emotions.

"You're an idiot Eleazar" I shouted

"Isabella" he shouted and I went at him again

"Dont call me that," I shouted while kicking him again. I stopped, got up and walked over the wall and sat down, closing my eyes. I've had enough

Isabella's Flashback 

"Isabella can we go to the castle?"

"Sure let's go see if we can go there today" we headed off to the castle

End flashback 

I kept my eyes closed and went into a day dream with my brother and sister

Daydream

Sam and Katie stood in front of me smiling

"How are you Bella?"

"Not good. How can I live without you both?" I asked aloud

"Follow your heart, for us" Sam said. I looked at them both

"How can I follow my heart when it has so much pain" they came over to me.

"Because your heart causes the pain for us but also the love for others Isabella. You're wonderful. You got revenge for us and we can finally go in peace now"

"No please dont leave me again," I shouted but they were gone. I heard Katie whisper

"We'll always be with you in your heart, think of us and we'll come to you in your dreams"

I opened my eyes as my phone went off. I flicked it up

"Ciao"

"Ciao to you too"

"Hi Kate how are you?"

"Good. I'm in Forks"

"No way"

"Yes, you at Charlie's?"

"No Italy"

"No way. I came to surprise you girl"

"Who else is with you?"

"Josh"

"Oh haven't seen him in a while"

"I know. When are you coming back?"

"Well that's complicated"

"How come?"

"So much has gone on since I left Phoenix and went to Forks"

"Yes it was tough on you there"

"Yes but I managed"

"I don't think you did Hun"

"Your right. I didn't but what, did you expect me to cheer, laugh and be happy when two people I loved a lot died in front of my eyes because if that's what you want I can't do that"

"You had a lot to deal with"

"Yes but come on. I got through six years, what's another ten years or so?" she laughed

"You dealing with it now?"

"No. Though, how do you deal with something like that?"

"I guess you don't. Any new powers yet?"

"I got tattoos all over my back. I'll show you when I get there and I can teleport"

"No way" she shouted. I laughed

"Way" she laughed

"I have missed you"

"Hey, you're eighteen today right?" I asked she laughed

"Yes"

"Happy birthday. How we going to celebrate?"

"I haven't thought of it. We were going to surprise you with a visit and maybe go clubbing"

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, I got a new house"

"How many do you have now?"

"Fifty-one"

"Wow haven't you got an island as well?" she asked excited

"Yes I bought that last week" I laughed

"How much did that cost you?" she asked interested

"One and a half million"

"You're joking" she shouted

"No it's an island. No one else lives there unless I rent properties on it. I haven't decided yet. I was thinking about keeping it private so I have somewhere to go to get away from everything"

"How will you get there then?"

"Well Im sorta buying a private helicopter and a boat at the moment"

"No way"

"Yes but come on, how many times do I get into trouble?"

"Everyday"

"Oh that's is not true. Maybe I end up in the hospital everyday or the station every other day"

"Remember the day you left. You got arrested for punching a guy" I started laughing

"Yes he touched my ass so I hit him. I didn't mean to put him in a coma for four hours" she was laughing

"But you did honey"

"I know. What are you doing now?"

"Might go get some coffee to give us an energy bust"

"Yes caffeine. I believe you"

"I know. I can come to the island for your birthday."

"I don't know. Are you sure you want me?"

"Why wouldn't I? We get into trouble together and we won't have parents there so drinking, swimming and checking out the locations on the island sounds nice."

"How big?"

"About the size of Miami"

"Wow"

"I know but I'm getting a race track put around it, a lot of straight roads so I get some cars on it and build them then do some racing I think"

"Im in. What you driving at the moment?"

"A Volvo black. I got a car on order though" (picture of Volvo on profile)

"What car?"

"You wouldn't believe me. But I'll be driving it in Forks so there will be a lot of people around me."

"Come on, you have to tell me."

"Black 911 turbo Porsche"

"No way"

"I told you I would be getting one and I did in black. I was thinking yellow but I changed my mind"

"What is with you and black?"

"I like the color. It goes with everything."

"So what are you wearing?"

"You know the black jean shorts with back v neck vest top with black gems around the neck bit with a pair of black stiletto shoes."

"You're in Italy in the sun and your wearing black?"

"Yes gets me a tan quicker this way"

"What about jewelry?"

"The necklace and ring that I got from brother and sister that my mother bought" (pictures on profile)

"Mmmmhmm what else have you been doing or getting?"

"Who says I'm getting anything?"

"Come on. You can't say you have not met anyone in Italy"

"Dont know what you're on about"

"No way spill now"

"No you have to wait"

"Oh come on I want the gossip"

"What, so it can pass around to everyone"

"Yes silly. Come on, we all know you pick at least two everywhere you go"

"I so do not"

"You do with what you wear," she stated

"So I like shopping and have good taste"

"Yes how many two bedroom closets you got" she asked

"Maybe 25"

"See you're a shopaholic"

"Hey! So are you. I remember you having four closets in my houses"

"I know. I must get some of the clothing to wear"

"Tell me and when I take you we can get and you take it back"

"I'll stick with flying thank you"

"Okay."

"Im making a bigger closet for me in the new home. I decided to have an entire floor. Im knocking walls through to do it" she burst into laughter

"Only you would do that"

"Well I want to make this one my first home so I thought I need a big closet to move my stuff in and for new stuff. I also that it has about six floors so I have one as a closet. You know how I shop"

"Yes by spending millions"

"Hey! I only spent... what was it 1 million last year"

"Yes that was mostly on clothes"

"I know. I think I cleared a whole shop out"

"You did. I got stuck with it all"

"Don't worry. I'' take a truck next time"

"So when do you want us"

"Well you need to fly from Forks to Seattle, then to Portugal then to England"

"England"

"Well that's where the boat is right now"

"Yes but it's like an 9 hours fight just from here. And why to Portugal?"

"To see my new home of course," she laughed

"Oh no. How long am I with you?"

"Let's say the rest of the year"

"What about school?"

"Charlie is getting me home schooled and I managed to get my mum to convince your mum to do the same and move with me to a house I own"

"No way"

"Believe it"

"Which Home?"

"Im going to buy a home in Italy."

"Cool I'd love to live in Italy. I know Italian perfect"

"Lo so" I looked around. Eleazar was smiling at me and I smiled back and mouthed sorry to him. He nodded

"Così che cosa circa Portogallo" she asked

"I dont know si vede il Portogallo ha un sacco di ricordi. Im non sicuro se io essere in corso ci Torna spesso." I looked at Eleazar as I said this. He came over, put me on his lap, and held me.

"Im venuta a vederti dont chiedere come spiego quando mi ci arrivare"

"Va bene" I was confused, then Kate was in front of me and I screamed. When I stopped, I blinked a couple times and stood up.

"How'd you do that?"

"If I think about a specific person, I can teleport to them"

"You scared the leaving day lights out of me" she laughed. I went over and hugged her and then jumped up and down

"When?"

"The day you left. It freak me out until I went to speak with your mum. She explained to me what was happening. And she wants you to phone her so she can explain something to you before I talk" I nodded, shut the phone to end the call then opened it to ring Renee. I put the phone up to my ear and it started ringing.

"Hello"

"Mum"

"Honey, how are you doing?"

"Just being scared by Kate please explain"

"Oh honey, your destiny has changed. There's a new prophecy now. Can you think of the book and get it to appear in your hands please?"

"Sure" I thought of the book and it appeared in my hand

"Okay honey it will explain in there and there is a letter from someone in there too"

"Okay mum speak to you soon" I hung up and sat on the floor and carefully opened the book to the front page where an envelope was. I took it out closing the book and carefully opening the letter.

Dear Isabella,

I know you have lived without us for six years and we have been granted to write you a letter. We don't blame you for what happened on that day. We always love you and will always be with you. Please let the three brothers love you like they can and you love them back. I know it's hard to let people in and it hurts so much but it's time for you to live your live for all of us. Mum has some excellent news. She's pregnant with twins. I know what you are thinking but it will work out. Mum knows that you are to bring them up. Shortly after, she will have another child that will not gain anything but will help mum with everything. Please don't tell her of this. She knows about the twins, not that she will have another. You can raise them. Everything will turn out for the best. The prophecy has changed and this book will explain it and explain your powers and future events to let you be aware and not to scare you. Please know that we never stopped loving you and that we will always be watching over you. We both love you dearly.

Take care Love Always

Katie & Sam

I read the letter twice and was crying. Kate came over to me.

"They never blamed you"

"How though?"

"The guardians saw you falling apart so they allowed one wish for you that you could have one last thing from them both and they decided a letter would be best and so did the guardians. You have the book and your brother and sister helped with it" I cried more

"I always blamed myself for their death and now I find out that they never blamed me. Six years Kate, six years!"

"I know. I'm sorry. May I see the letter? I only knew there was one not what it said" I nodded. She took the letter and was crying as well at the end

"For them to be only seven and write that is impressiv" she replied. Eleazar had come over and sat across from me.

"May I take a look?" Eleazar asked looking at the letter. I nodded and Kate handed him the letter. He read it over quickly

"That is beautiful" he said. I looked up at him and nodded. I wiped the tears away and opened the book again. The front page had gold text written on it.

Isabella Marie Swan Volturi

Prophecy only to be read by her or it will be change.

I looked through the pages. The prophecy had changed from three to four. Me, Kate and the twins I was to raise. I closed the book and stood up

"I can't," I said looking at Kate

"Why?" Kate asked

"I just can't. Im sorry"

"What's going on in your head right now?"

"All sorts of thing. I'm seeing things on a loop but they change slightly then go back again. I have my thoughts and memories which I'm grateful for Kate. I dont know if I'll ever get rid of all the pain but I understand that given time, I can heal. But it's been six years, that I've suppressed it for. So long that it hit me quite bad and I want to fight" she looked at me shocked.

"Come on then. I'm the only one who is as strong as you and you need to fight so come on if it'll help" I looked at her shocked but nodded

"Remember those shoes I wrecked of yours. I did it on purpose" I got angry as she said this and jumped up. She looked at me and smiled. Everyone moved back. I was watching Kate and pounced on her knocking her to the floor. I started hitting her

"Isabella that's enough" Eleazar said. I got up and teleported out of there and to the garden where I saw a swing. I sat down and started swinging. Eleazar came out after five minutes.

"How are you?"

"Better but how do I love them?"

"Talk to them Bella"

"Okay"

"We're glad" I looked up and they were standing there. Eleazar got up and left. They came over and sat next to me. Marcus carefully pulled me onto his lap and I leant against Aro's chest and put my feet in Caius's lap.

"We love you Isabella. Will you let us love you?" Marcus asked. I looked at the three of them.

"I want to be happy, so yes, I will I love all three of you"

"Will you allow us to show you how much we love you?" Marcus asked

"Yes" I replied and before I knew it we were off the swing and in a bedroom somewhere in the castle.

To be continued...

I promise the next chapter will have more of the brothers relationship to Bella but will contain sexual content.

Translations

Lo so - I know

Così che cosa circa Portogallo - So what about Portugal

I dont know si vede il Portogallo ha un sacco di ricordi. Im non sicuro se io essere in corso ci Torna spesso. - I dont know you see Portugal has a lot of memories. Im not sure if I will be going there or coming back often.

Im venuta a vederti dont chiedere come spiego quando mi ci arrivare - Im coming to see you dont ask how I explain when I arrive

Va bene - All


	10. Lovers

Previous

"I want to be happy. So yes, I will love all three of you"

"Will you allow us to show you how much we love you?" Marcus asked

"Yes" I replied and before I knew it, we were off the swing and in a bedroom somewhere in the castle.

Chapter 9 – Love

I was place on the bed by Marcus. I was giggling and all three of them where watching me with lust in their eyes.

"Isabella, will you allow us to make love to you" Aro asked. I slowly nodded. They looked at each other and Marcus slowly got on the bed

"Isabella we're going to share you. Is this okay?"

"Yes" I giggled again. Marcus laughed gently while slowly coming closer to me. When he reached me, he lifted me up onto his lap. I could feel his hard erection through his pants, which made me more aroused and wet. He slowly took my top off followed by my bra and chucked them on the floor. When he was finished doing that, he captured one of my nipples in his mouth. I could hear the other two moaning as Marcus sucked and nibbled on my nipple. I looked over at Aro and Caius. Seeing Aro kissing Caius while they slowly undressing each other, I felt myself get wetter. Looking back at Marcus, he seemed to be watching me as I watched his brother's. Picking me up carefully and standing me on the bed, he unbuttoned my jeans, slowly pilling my zipper down with his mouth, then slowly pulled my jeans down. I stepped out of them and he chucked them across the room and started kissing his way up my thighs till he reached the top of my thighs and my centre. Smelling my panties, he ripped them off and chucked them over to the wall. He pulled me gently on top of him while slapping my ass gently. He slowly moved his fingers closer to my slit, and started stroking me as I started to moan.

"Isabella you're wet" as he inserted a finger. I moaned louder now as he started pushing in and out of me. I screamed his name as I felt my release coming clamping around his fingers as I was taken over in pure pleasure. I looked over at Aro and Caius and they were kissing each other but watching Marcus and I intently. They stopped and slowly climbed on the bed. Caius pulling me off Marcus and laid me on the bed carefully while climbing on top of me. I giggled. I saw Aro rip Marcus's clothes off and then he laid him next to me. I leaned over and kissed Marcus on the lips as. I moaned as I felt Caius purring. I slowly stopped kissing Marcus moving slightly so I could kiss Caius as he purred louder. I giggled again and he started kissing and nibbling my ear

"Let me make love to you Isabella" I nodded and he slowly positioned himself at my entrance slowly pushing in until he reached my barrier then slowly breaking through. "Ow, ow, ow." I thought as he slowly broke through but soon that turned into pleasure as he started slowly pushing in and out of me before going quicker. I could hear Marcus moaning loudly. Looking over at them, I saw Aro on top of Marcus moving in and out of him. I moaned louder as I reached my peak screaming Caius' name when I reached my second orgasm. Caius followed me, collapsing on the bed beside as Aro collapsed next to Marcus. I managed to slow my breathing down before Aro was on me. Marcus started kissing me as Aro slowly entered me and I carried on with fighting Marcus's tongue with mine. Aro was going in and out slowly, at first, but quickened his pace, and before long I was screaming his name reaching a third orgasm as he collapsed on top of me, before moving off me. I grabbed him, pulling his lips to me and kissing him full on with passion.

"You're amazing Isabella" I giggled. I noticed Marcus moving to between my legs. Before I knew it, his tongue was licking my clit as Caius kissing me and Aro kissed my neck. I moaned as I got closer to my fourth orgasm. When I reached it, it sent me over the edge screaming all the brother's names. Before I knew it, Marcus had positioned himself below me placing me over his hard erection easing me down on him and moving his hips so I could get used to the feel of him before he started guiding me up and down on him.

Caius moved behind me and kissed my neck as Aro went behind Caius positioning himself at Caius's entrance. As Aro roughly took him, Marcus quickened his pace, moving me quicker on him as I felt my fifth orgasm taking over. Marcus following me as I collapsed on top of him. Breathing hard as I did, Aro laid on our right and Caius on our left I looked at them both and giggled.

"Do you believe how much I really do love you guys now?" I asked and then giggled.

"I think that was a yes" Caius answered. I giggled again and they grinned.

"That was amazing," they laughed at me.

"Really? Because I think you were amazing too," I giggled again while blushing.

"I thought it would be weird, but it turns me on more when you kiss each other full on" they laughed and I blushed deeper

"Really?" I nodded and Marcus pulled Caius to him kissing him passionately. I was getting wet again and they looked up at me grinning as I giggled.

"Turned you on little one?" I nodded. They laughed and then there was a knock at the door. Aro quickly pulled a quilt over the four of us and I burst out laughing.

"Come in" Aro shouted. Jane came in looking scared

"Jane" we all said together. She looked even more scared

"Masters, we need you in the throne room."

"Fine we will be there soon" she nodded leaving the room and closing the door

"I believe we just got told to get up." Marcus said. We all burst out laughing. I hugged Marcus's waist before getting out of bed, reaching for my clothes and shook my arse at them before running into the bathroom locking the door. They groaned and I burst out laughing. I quickly dressed and then washed my face. Leaving the bathroom, I saw that all of the brother's were all dressed and waiting for me. I giggled as Marcus came over to me.

"That was not being a good girl. Do you know what happens to bad girls?" I shook my head, trying not to laugh.

"They get punished" I burst out laughing and he picked me up putting and put me over his shoulder, carrying me out the room

"Put me down" I said while gigging all the way to the throne room .

"Marci put me down now," he laughed, opening the door and carrying me inside. I was giggling as he carried me up to his throne and put me on his lap. I was giggling. I pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear.

"Guess what happens to bad boys?"

"What?"

"They get nothing for a week" I jumped off his lap and ran over to Kate hiding behind her. She was laughing. Marcus looked shocked. Aro, along with Caius, were laughing their heads off. I giggled as Kate looked at me while shaking her head

"What?"

"What did you do to him?" I pulled her down

"I told him that he's not getting anything for a week for carrying me in over his shoulder" she burst out laughing and Carlisle came over.

"Carlisle"

"Bella, what have you done to Marcus? He looks shocked"

"He's getting punished"

"Why?"

"For carrying me in over his shoulder" he nodded

"Punishment"

"He get's nothing for a week but has to watch" that did it. Marcus was next to me in seconds but I teleported onto Aro's lap.

"I will give you anything if you keep Marci away" he nodded and I giggled.

Please Review!


	11. Teasing

"He get's nothing for a week but has to watch" that did it. Marcus was next to me in seconds but I teleported onto Aro's lap.

"I will give you anything if you keep Marci away" he nodded and I giggled.

Chapter 10 – Teasing

I sat on Aro's lap looking at Marcus was stood shaking his head.

"Anything" Aro asked I nodded he smiled, Marcus looked at us, grinned an evil smile I laughed pulling Aro down to me

"Does Marci liked being tied up" I whispered so low that only Aro heard he burst out laughing

"Yes dear one I believe he does" I got up walking over to Marci grabbing his arm teleporting us both back to the room pushing him on the bed before grabbing some rope tying him on the bed. Teleporting out, back to Aro he was laughing I could hear Marcus shouting for me to get back now I sat on his thrown when I heard a crash. Marcus burst into the room everyone burst out laughing

"Something wrong Marci" he looked at me before quickly darted over grabbing me while putting me over his shoulder running out the room to his room laying me quickly on the bed I was giggling more now

"Naughty girl" he said climbing on top of me

"It got you to be sexy through" he ripped my clothes of then his. In addition, in me in seconds I moaned

"Naughty girl needs to be punished"

"And what's my punishment" I played along

"Spanking" I giggled he carried on pushing in and out of me when I came he followed after. Before I knew it, I was over his lap with him rubbing my ass when a SMACK came down

"I believe ten will do little one" Smack "Now you will learn to behave" Smack "Or I have to punish you again" Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack. I was laughing as he carried on Smack, Smack "One more" Smack that one came down hard and fast stinging a little, he rubbed my ass. I slowly drifted off to sleep. I felt someone picking us up, laying us on the bed, and covering us up

Marcus Pov

I watched Isabella as she fell asleep a couple minutes later after carefully laying her down on the bed and coving her up my brothers burst in the room seeing Isabella asleep they quickly came over and lay on the bed next to her

"She hasn't slept for a while" Aro said quietly I nodded looking back down at he she looked so peaceful as I quickly dressed and laid back down next to her, held her as she slept with my brother hours passed slowly as we watched our Isabella sleep when a knock on the door.

"Come in" I whispered the door opened Eleazar came in

"Eleazar"

"I came to see how she was doing" he looked at Isabella and smiled

"Sleeping she's tired" he nodded

"You needed to pass judgement on the vampires"

"Of course we'll be right there" he nodded leaving the room we carefully got up the bed trying not to disturb Isabella and quietly left the room heading down to the throne room

Isabella Pov

I woke finding myself alone I got up taking a quick shower then teleported a mini skirt and strapless top which leaves my back uncovered. When I finished dressing, I left the room wandering the corridors when I bumped into Jane

"Isabella I didn't know you were awake"

"Yes I just got up and I was alone so im about to punish them" she looked me over before she started laughing

"May I escort you to the throne room" I nodded she laced her arm with ours. We skipped down to the throne room I opened the doors with my power shocking Jane

"That is cool" I laugh

"Thank you" as we skipped into the room laughing we stopped at the Eleazar

"Eleazar"

"You're in trouble Bella"

"What me what have I done" he pointed at my outfit

"Yes punishment" he laughed I let go of Jane skipping over to Kate & Emily

"Hi Kate" she looked at us shook her head

"Girl you look amazing"

"Thank you" I teleported out swapped to jeans then teleported back Kate screamed when I appeared in front of her I started laughing

"What happened to the skirt?"

"You know I like jeans better"

"Yes I do so are we going house hunting" I shook my head

"Nope I already dealt with it" she looked at us

"How"

"Oh I brought one a week ago" she shook her head

"Okay so what we doing today" I looked at the brother's

"I think I fancy a trip to Rome shopping"

"No" Aro said I looked at him

"Why"

"Cause you're not your ours today" I looked to his brothers they had huge grins on the faces as they nodded their heads

"I didn't say I was yours for the day so Kate" she looked at them

"I'll pass you should spend the day with them" I laughed

"Kate you're not scared are you"

"Isabella there's three off them Im getting on their bad books thank you"

"Fine" I walked over to Aro sitting on his lap

"What we doing"

"Oh you'll see" Marcus and Caius started laughing I shook my head.

"Okay I believe that were finished for the day so we see you all later" Aro stood picking us up bridal style as he did darting out the room to his Marcus, Caius following us as he did


	12. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
